


Ballard of The Lone Bartender

by KingCarpetBagger



Category: KD/A, League of Legends
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Coming of Age, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Illegal Activities, I’m struggling to think of more tags, Light Angst, Romance, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Smoking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCarpetBagger/pseuds/KingCarpetBagger
Summary: Lets see if I can finish this story about a local bartender and Cowboy wannaby Jay, and his best friend a tiny Asian girl who likes to rap on street corners. Jay and Akali have been friends for ages, but will their bond remain unbreakable when Stardom comes calling?
Relationships: Ahri (League of Legends)/Original Male Character(s), Akali/Ekko, Akali/Shieda Kayn, Kai’sa (League of Legends)/Original Male Character(s), Seraphine (League Of Legends)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	1. Happy Birthday Darlin

**Author's Note:**

> This has taken me too long to write, I’d love to hear what you think of it, please please please leave a comment and let me know what I can do to improve in already half way through with chapter 2 so hopefully with classes done I can start writing again soon.

The thick curtains stopped any spec of sunlight from seeping into the small bedroom. Nothing but a small digital clock to illuminate what it could in the room.   
The only light in the room soon began to flicker as the numbers displayed on the device started to flicker. The loud metallic buzzing slashed through the calm still silence like a hot knife through warm butter. A low growl came from beneath the long thin sheet, a mess of blonde hair came from under the covers. The low growl turning into a loud yawn as the young man began to stretch his arms out before getting up and slamming his hand down on the large button labeled ‘OFF’ on top of the small alarm clock. 

Wiping the sleep from his eyes, the blonde boy read the now steady green numbers as twelve o’clock, noon.   
“Fuck!” The young man yelled reaching over to tear the large blackout curtains open. Jay looked down to find he still wore his jeans from last night. He lunged to the dresser drawer quickly pulling out the first t-shirt his hand made contact with. He threw the shirt over his head of messy hair and tucking the hem into his jeans before spotting his belt on the floor. Jay made quick work of fastening the leather belt around his hips, and centering the large rounded buckle. 

Fumbling out of his bedroom and into the hallway, the boy tripped over his boots. No doubt kicked them off while walking to bed the night before. No time to dwell on the details. Plopping himself on the floor with a bit of effort he was able to slip the large cowboy boots on. Standing up and glancing in the mirror he attempted to comb his fingers through his long messy mane, until he ‘styled’ it till he didn’t look like he’d just woken up at noon. 

“Uncle Malcolm I’m leaving!” Jay called out fishing his keys out of his pocket “I’ll be back later!” He called out despite knowing Uncle Malcolm more than likely wasn’t home. Reaching down he picked up a box covered in wrapping paper with a large red bow taped to the top. Jay was ready as he could be for today as he stepped over the threshold of his shared apartment. Running outside the bar downstairs till he stood before a motorcycle, strapping on his helmet, and securing the gift inside one of the extra compartments of the motorcycle. Starting the engine Jay sped down the street as to not be more late than he already was for his lunch ‘date’

Speeding down the streets towards the apartment complex on the nicer middle class part of town. Spotting the apartment he had in mind his motorcycle screeched to a stop right outside. Shutting off the engine Jay stood walking towards the door, straightening out his Penta-kill T-shirt he had apparently grabbed. Knocking three times on the from door soon got the blonde an answer. A woman with long raven hair opened the door with a small annoyed frown. 

“Whatever you’re selling I don’t want an-Oh it’s you.” She spoke with a hint of disgust. 

Jay smiled at Irelis’ attitude towards him

“What do you want?” She asked as if making an accusation.

“I’m here to pick up Akali ma’am, we have plans for this afternoon you see an-“

“AKALI! Your side bitch is here!”   
She yelled turning to face the stairs

Jay grimaced at the sound of her sentence, yet as if on command the short thin teen girl Jay came for was sprinting down the stairs.

“JAY!” The ninja called out, throwing herself at the disheveled young man, nearly bribing him to the ground as she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

Jay couldn’t help himself. He returned Akali’s hug picking her off her feet and swinging her around, his arms tightly locked around Akali’s back.

“Happy birthday darlin’!” Jay spoke lowering the birthday girl to her feet.   
“Thanks” She smiled ear to ear as Jay brought his hand up to her head, quickly running his fingers in her wild unkempt hair. It was such a foreign thing to see Akali with her hair ‘down’...well as down as her rats nest could go. 

“I hope you didn’t just wake up.” Jay said noticing his friend was still in her pajamas  
“No! I was actually getting dressed, thank you very much.” Akali crosses her arms over her chest.

“Well then you better finish, cause you’re already late for your little date.” Irelia chimed in.

“It’s not a date!” Both teenagers spoke as one.

“Whatever you say, just have her home before dark.” She said turning away and walking into the living room, leaving Akali and Jay alone at the front door.   
Jay pulled the front door closed behind him and followed Akali up the stairs.  
It was always a new experience for Jay seeing Akali’s room, it was always such a beautiful mess, like a new natural disaster occurred between each visit.

“So, you already have an outfit picked out or are we gonna be an hour behind?” Jay smirked. 

“Ha ha very funny, I got a little something laid out already. I was about to change then I heard Irelia giving you the business. Figured you’d need my help.” 

“Oh you dropped everything just for little ole me? Aren’t you just the sweetest.” 

“Don’t get all sappy on me now, I don’t think I could put up with that all day.” Akali stepped behind a decorative partition. 

“If I catch you peaking, you’re dead” She said gesturing towards the pile of kunai she had laying on her desk. 

“I ain’t no pervert. I’ll just wait outside for you.” Jay leaned against the wall in the hallway across from the door. 

Jay checked his watch, satisfied that they weren’t running late. 

“There, all done.” Jay could hear Akali’s smile as she spoke.  
She walked out from behind the partition, her hands busy tying her hair into her signature spiky ponytail.

Jay looked at Akali’s new outfit, White tank top with a forest green trim, and black Capri style cargo pants.   
‘Perfect’ Jay thought to himself.  
“I like your outfit, it suits you.” 

“Well I would hope I can pull off my own clothes.” Akali answered leading her friend out of her room and back down the stairs.  
“You brought me a spare helmet right?” She asked.

“Yeah I got it for you, safety first. It’s next to your present, just under the seat.” Jay said handing her the keys.

Akali quickly made her way to the motorcycle pulling out the sleek black helmet Jay always had reserved for her. Her eyes were glued to the large box Jay had stashed in the chopper. She picked up the box and glanced at Jay like a child who got caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

“It’s okay you go ahead an open it, its for you after all.” Jay spoke his teeth showing through his smile.

The teen ninja didn’t hesitate she turn the wrapping paper off the cardboard box before prying the taped down folds open too. Jay could barely contain himself as Akali’s eyes went wide upon looking at the puffy purple jacket in the box. The sleeves and collar were gold trimmed.

“Take a look at the back.” 

Akali pulled the jacket out of the box to get a better look at it. Her jaw dropped when she say the golden dragon embroidered on the back.

“This this...it’s perfect!” Akali’s excitement was bursting, She lunged and wrapped her arms around Jay once more.   
The young man patted Akali on the back.

“I try” is all Jay could think to say. Never wanting to sound prideful.

“Well don’t keep me waiting, put it on. I wanna see.” With a quick twirl Akali has slipped both her arms into the sleeves. she rocked the jacket. 

“Absolutely stunning Akali. You look cool as hell.” Jay smiled sliding his helmet on. Akali followed suit and sat behind her friend on the long seat of the chopper. 

“So where we going for lunch?” Akali asked as she wrapped her arms around the boy’s waist again as the engine roared to life.

“This little hole in the wall a little buddy told me about. Trust me you’ll love it.” Jay spoke over the engine, turning the throttle and speeding off down the street.

Jay and Akali both loved the freedom, and thrill that came from Jay’s ‘Steel Horse’ which is exactly why they were both saddened when the restaurant was in view. Their ride had ended when Jay swerved into an alley way. Parking the chopper on the side of the building, Akali kept from her seat and was standing at the threshold of the alley before Jay could finish swinging his leg over his motorcycle. 

“This should be the place. I know it’s not ramen but I figured your family would drown you in noodles on your actual birthday.”

“Oh and here I thought you were gonna take me out to my favorite Ramyun stand.”

“Maybe we stop by for a to-go order when we’re done here. But only if you’re good.” Jay said. 

“Deal, but you still haven’t said what is this place? I assume it’s a restaurant.”

“I heard about it from one of our patrons the other night. Sounded like it’ll be just your speed.”

“How come?” Akali asked as they approached a large glass door.

“You’ll see soon enough.” Jay pulled the door open, Akali stepped under his outstretched arm and slid inside the building. Jay stepped up to the staff member holding a clipboard asking ‘how many?’ The young man leaned in and whispered into the waiters ear something Akali couldn’t quite make out. 

“Right this way sir.” The wait staff said before guiding them through the average, drab looking restaurant. Stepping past another door the room opened up into a large arcade. Retro games lined one wall, carnival games lined another and everything from shooters, to dance dance revolution sprinkled between. Jay smiled wide as he watched Akali’s eyes light up at the sight.

“Yeah I heard the owner was a pretty big collector.”

“Jay. THANK YOU!” The ninja shouted running into the room not knowing where to start. 

Jay waved to the waiter as he followed behind Akali.The teenagers enjoyed themselves spending hours on air hockey, rhythm games, and other competitions that Jay never stood a chance at winning. Merriment was had and laughs were shared, the trash talk was abundant. Akali bested Jay in most of the games they played together, air hockey, ski ball, darts, you name it with the notable exception of pin ball. 

Now the two friends found themselves sitting at one of the drab dull looking tables enjoying slices of pizza together.

“So how’s the family been?” Akali asked as she picked up another slice, the cheese refusing to separate from the rest of the pie. 

“Same old same old.” Jay answered.

“That’s not much of an answer.” Akali frowned before taking a large bite of her lunch.

“Yeah yeah, I know. Uncle Malcolm isn’t around too much is the short and sweet of it.”

“Did you move out or something? I thought you shared an apartment”

“No, I still live with him. He’s just busy when I’m mannin the bar you know? I only ever see him after we close up shop for the night.” 

“Speaking of bars, you know what you should do?” Akali’s face took on a mischievous grin.

“What would that be exactly?” Tilting his head Jay asked as he sat up in his chair, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“For my birthday you should let me have a drink.” 

“Yeah I should...but I won’t” Jay smiled.

“Oh come on why not?” The birthday girl groaned 

“Cause I don’t want your family hating more than they already do.”

“Oh please, they don’t hate you Jay.”

“Irelia definitely hates me. She thinks I’m a bad influence on you.” Jay said 

“Jay you’re hardly an influence on me. Irelia is just protective is all.”

“She thinks I’m a bum, she thinks I don’t bath, and I sleep till noon.”

Akali lips pressed together in a straight line before speaking “Well...she’s not exactly wrong.”

“Yeah I know that, but who else does that sound like little missy? Maybe you’re a bigger influence on me than I give you credit for.” Jay flashed a cheeky grin

“Hey!” Akali raises her voice

“Relax kid.” Jay spoke picking off a pepperoni from his slice of pizza and tossing it at Akali “I’m only teasing ya.” 

“Mom likes you though. She thinks you keep me out of trouble.” Akali offered

“I GET you out of trouble, there’s a bit of a difference. Like that time you ruined that kids rap career. I didn’t know those rap battleship yours could get so heated.”

“Yeah...I may have gone a bit overboard with that last one.” Akali scratches the back of her head. Her ponytail lightly bouncing up and down as she did so. 

“Glad I filmed it that kids face had to be seen to be believed.” 

“Oh dang you filmed it?” Akali leaned forward. 

“Yeah want me to send it to ya real quick?” Jay asked pulling out his phone and finding the video in his camera roll.

“Yeah Yeah. I wanna post it on my page.”  
Akali fishes her phone out of her pocket 

“And send.” Jay said as he pressed send. And watched the little loading bar slowly make its way across the screen.

“Got it, thanks!” Akali began rapidly typing on her phone. Posting the video to all of her accounts. Jay only ever checked a handful but he always made sure to spread his friends work were he could. 

He watched the video of Akali verbally destroy a young man on a street corner, small mic in her hand as she talked with her hands. She flawlessly mixed Japanese and english, She may have mixed in a bit if Korean it wasn’t like Jay could tell the difference very well of at all. The video ends with the crowd surrounding them erupting into cheers and applause. The smile that appeared across Jay’s lips could only be described as proud as he watched the video again.

“Hey mind if I ask you something?” Jay asked as he slipped his phone back into his pocket.

“Sure, what is it?” Akali didn’t look up as she continued tabbing away at her phone.

“How’s Kayn been doing? It’s been a bit since I seen you both out and about together.” The young man crossed his arms, not knowing if he was crossing any line

“Oh is someone jealous?” Akali teased stretching herself out like a cat to reach the final slice of pizza.

“No, I just wanted to make sure Candy-Kayn is treating my little Akali right.” Jay spoke almost as if he was talking to a cute animal as he finished his sentence.

Akali crosses her arms and sighs. Jay could tell she didn’t feel comfortable, and she wasn’t hiding it. After a few moments, deciding not to share the full extent of her woes, Akali spoke up once more. 

“He’s been really pushy lately.” 

“Pushy how?” Jay asked a hint of worry in his voice.

“Kayn’s....he’s been kinda...controlling lately” Akali’s head was turned, her eyes avoiding Jay occasionally glancing up only to see he was still looking at her. 

“Controlling how?”

“He doesn’t like how often we chill together.” Akali said taking a breath and turning back towards Jay.  
“He’s worried that I’m not...you know faithful.”

Jay gave out an airy chuckle

“This isn’t funny Jay!” Akali lightly swatted the taller boys shoulder.

“Sorry, Sorry. It’s just, I wasn’t expecting to hear that.” 

“I don’t wanna stop hanging out with you Jay, but I don’t wanna leave Kayn either.”

Jay’s smile disappeared when he saw Akali’s lip quiver ever so slightly. The blond shifted his posture and sat up straight. Clearing his throat, he reached across the table and tapped the back of the thin Japanese girl’s hand.

“Akali?”

Purple eyes met blue, as Akali regained her composer just as quickly as she had lost it. Jay rested his palm on the back of Akali’s small thin hand. 

“I’m sorry for laugh’n. That wasn’t appropriate of me....You know what I think?”

“I know you’re gonna tell me.” Akali slumps back in her seat, feeling like a kid being lectured to.

“I think you need to talk to Kayn. Cause you can’t be with some one who don’t trust you darlin.” 

“I know, I know but-“

“No buts!” Jay cut Akali off. “You gotta tell Kayn he needs to trust you cause if your lover don’t trust you then you won’t be lovers long....” Jay desperately wanted to remind Akali how long they’ve known one another, and how he doesn’t want anything getting between their friend ship.

She knew he worried about her just as much as her family did. Akali reaches over and gently patted the back of Jay’s hand, he pulled it back slowly to his side of the table. 

“I’m sorry for bringing down the mood like that Akali” Jay said standing up. 

Akali hated seeing Jay get this way but she knew he was coming from a good place, so she didn’t say anything. She just hated how he acted as if he was her dad. 

“I better get you back, it’ll be dark soon.” 

“Mom not gonna get mad if Im out past dark.” Akali said standing up

“It’s Irelia I’m scared of” jay admitted pushing his chair in and fishing out his keys. 

“I’ve seen her use them knives she’s always got around. Hate to be on the other side of them things.” 

Akali simply nodded her head in agreement as they walked outside and made their way to Jay’s chopper. As the younger of the pair wrapped her arms securely around the male’s waist once more. She leaned forward resting her head on his shoulder. 

“Thanks for the meal, it wasn’t spicy ramen but I still had fun.”

Jay’s heart fluttered 

“It’s no trouble.” Was all the boy could think to say before taking off down the road.

As Jay pulled up to Akali’s home, she gave him a bone crushing hug.   
“Thank you again for today Jay.” Akali’s smile was always contagious

“Like I said, It’s no trouble. Sorry again for bringing down the mood wish we could have needed things on a high note.” Jay said scratching the back of his head.

“It’s not a big deal Jay.” Akali waves her hand, swiveling her wrist as she spoke.

Jay glanced up he could see Irelia in the window looking at them. Jay smiled patted his hand against Akali’s shoulder 

“I’ll see you soon then.”

“See ya Jay.” She waved as Jay took off down the road once more, Akali stood there till she couldn’t hear the motor of the bike anymore. Turning around to be greater home by her cousin Irelia, arms outstretched ready to hear all about her day.

Jay drove home and checked his phone for the time. The bar would be opening soon enough Jay thought to himself. He didn’t bother going back upstairs to his shared apartment, he stayed in the bar on the first floor, sweeping the floor quickly, taking the stools off the counter and such.   
‘Hopefully it would be a slow night’ Jay thought to himself as he turned on the small neon light declaring the Twisted Fate’s Bar Open for the night.


	2. Jay’s Night Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay man’s the bar and runs into a few familiar faces throughout the night.

K/DA Fanfic Chapter 2

When the bar opened it would always take about an hour or two before anyone really showed up. Maybe a couple of coworkers would share a beer and leave as abruptly as they walked in but things were always manageable for one person till the street lights turned on.

Sivir walked in through the side door of the Twisted Fates bar. Tossing her bag in a small locker that was kept out of sight and throwing on a black apron. 

“Hey Jay, what’s it gonna be tonight?” Sivir asked tying the apron around her back. 

“It’s looking to be a little slow, maybe we’ll pick up when the regulars show up.”  
Jay answered leaning against the par, wiping a shot glass clean with a simple rag.

“Malcolm downstairs?” She asked gazing towards the concealable doorway.

“Yeah, he’s already got a few people down there betting their savings away.”  
Jay set the glass down and tossed the rag against his back, letting it rest on his shoulder.

“But enough about that, how are you? It’s been a awhile.” Jay spoke getting Sivir’s full attention back on him.

“Jay we working together last night. It hasn’t been ‘awhile’” she said making quotations in the air with her fingers.

“Don’t mean nothing happened since then” the young man reached below the bar for a bottle of water. 

“I suppose your right. I was actually offered a new job this afternoon.” Sivir walked over to the small sink behind the bar and began to fill her own water bottle.

“And you said ‘HELL NO! I love working with my best friend Jay’ didn’t you?” 

Sivir chuckled out “Yeah, that’s exactly what I said. I told him this place would fall apart without me.”

“Oh please I hold down the fort more often than not round here.” Jay said puffing his chest out.

“Jay, you barely know what you’re doing behind the bar.” Sivir placed one hand on his shoulder making him face her direction. The young man reach back and gently scratched the back of his head not wanting to admit Sivir was right.

Jay smiled looking down at Sivir. “So I assume you’re leaving me.”

“...yeah...Sorry Jay” Sivir’s head lowered, she truly was saddened to be leaving her favorite coworker. Jay had always gone out of his way to make her feel welcomed when she first got hired, as well as covering her shift whenever something came up. No questioned asked.

“Hey it’s okay. The hours aren’t for everybody I get it.” Jay said

“Or the constant string of drunk patrons coming on to me.”

“Personally I think I’d be flattered if someone told me how hot I looked in this apron.”

“Yeah until they start trying to play grab ass with you.” Sivir snickered

“Who knows If they were pretty enough I might just let them keep it there.” A goofy looking grin consumed Jay’s face as Sivir began chuckling to herself once again.

A handful of customers wandered over to the bar Sivir began mixing drinks as Jay was writing orders, and passed them out to the respective patrons. “Dry martini!” Jay would call from across the room as he took ordered from the tables. “Rum & coke, and a sex on the beach!”

“Coming right up!” Sivir would call back getting to work on each drink, masterfully she moved and maneuvered around behind the bar mixing. Making drink preparation look like a work of Art. When she would finish an item on the menu she’s place it down on a black round tray that Jay would take and pass out what Sivir had created. 

Feeling a buzz in his pocket, Jay opted to ignore his phone till things died down in the bar. Jay walked to the kitchen to grab more peanuts for the bar.

“Hey Jay!” Sivir called from bar, her head peaking through the doorway into the kitchen

“Yeah!?” He called back glancing at her.

“There’s a guy here asking for you!” 

“Give me a sec!”

“I’ll take those from you.” Sivir said grabbing the large burlap sack from Jays hands.

“So where my mysterious guest?” He asked shifting his weight on his heels and taking a step back. The blond’s heart stopped as he felt his back press against someone. Quickly the young man spun on his heels only to quickly come face to face with a tall muscular man wearing a black tee shirt and matching face mask. 

“H-hey Shen.” Jay forced a smile. He was always a little rattled around this particular member of Akali’s extended family. Shen was always a quiet one, just quiet enough to make Jay uneasy when he was around him. Shen’s muscular form, and imposing posture never did anything to calm Jay’s nerves.

Looking down at the blonde boy Shen uncrossed his arms and extended his hand to Jay. Hesitantly he grab the larger man’s hand and winced from feeling the strength of Shen’s grip. 

“You’re not in trouble. I simply came to thank you for today.” Shen said. 

Jay made a note of how Shen always spoke very clearly, never wanting to get the meaning of his words misunderstood. The teen found himself wondering how Shen stayed so proper when living in a place like this. 

“It’s no trouble. Akali’s my best good friend, I’m glad I could treat her to an outing for her special day” Jay’s heart as well as his hand relaxed when Shen let go of him ending their extended handshake. 

“Akali is very fond of you. Arelia on the other hand always believed you to be trouble.” Shen spoke very clearly, folding his arms across his chest once more. 

Shen’s never been one to hold punches it seems. Jay thought to himself. 

“Yeah that Arelia is a tough one to win over it’d seem.” Jay forcing out an awkward chuckle.

Jay glanced over and spotted Sivir leaning against the bar watching the two of them talk, a smirk glued to her face.

“None the less, Thank you for taking Akali out for lunch today.” Shen rested his hand on Jay’s shoulder. Jay could tell by the slight shift of Shens cheeks and the narrowing of his eyes he was smiling ever so slightly under that mask. 

“It’s no trouble. I figured you’d all want to keep Akali to yourselves on her actual birthday.”

“Yes, Mayym has arranged plans for Akali and herself before the party.” Shen confirmed.

“Eww, a surprise party. Don’t you worry,” Jay winked at the large imposing man before him “secrets safe with me.” 

Jay could tell Shen was smiling once more as he drew his hand back.  
“Good bye, It was nice seeing you Jay.”

“It’s always a pleasure Shen.” Jay said flashing a peace sign with his hand.

As he reached the door, Shen turned back around.  
“And Jay!”

The boy’s heart stopped for a brief instance. He had no idea what Shen might say and that terrified him, not knowing what to expect. 

“Good work on the jacket, everyone loves it, especially Akali.” 

It took a minute for Jay to fully process what Shen had said to him. “I try.” Is all he could think to say as he waved goodbye to the master of the dojo.

Shen returned the wave before he allowed the door to close behind him. As soon as Shen was out of sight Jay let out a sigh of air he hadn’t realized he was holding in. Sucking in a breath Jay walked back over to the bar. Taking a step closer to his coworker. 

“You can wipe that smirk off your face you know.” The boy said

Sivir just chuckled to herself.   
“It’s just, I’ve never seen you so scared before cowboy.”

“I was NOT scared” jay protested

“You were quaking in your boots, you looked like a building about to collapse.” Sivir laughed to herself. Sivir felt like she had teased the boy enough. “So what was that all about, I caught some of what you said.” Sivir spoke.

“You know my buddy Akali?”

“Yeah?”

“Well her birthday is here in a day or two, so I just took her out to lunch.”

“So you took her on a date?” Sivir asked

“It whatn’t no date!” 

“Easy cowboy, sorry. So, what did you do in this ‘not date’?”

“We just hung out at this little arcade I know about.” Jay explained

“I don’t know man, sounds like a-“ suddenly Sivir was cut off by a booming voice.

“JUNIOR!”

Jay was being called down stairs by his uncle Malcolm, the bar’s owner. Jay new his uncle ran a small gambling hall in the basement but he never really had a part in any of the ‘less the legal’ activities that took place at the bar. The blond boy was half way down the stairs before he started wondering what he was getting called down for. 

Entering the basement Jay took a glance around the room several small half circle tables covered in green felt, were scattered around the room. Jay could tell by the position of the cards what games were being played where. He noticed the Texas Hold’em table before he noticed his Uncle Malcolm dragging a now unconscious man towards the stairs. Mr.Graves threw the man to the ground at Jays feet.

“Cheating?” Jay figures that would explain both the unmoving man now on the floor, as well as the scattered cards all over the place.

“You bet your ass, Junior!” Uncle Malcolm boomed out

“So, why’s you call?” 

“Take this trash outback, he ain’t welcome back.” Malcolm batted Jay’s shoulder before walking back off towards one of the tables.

‘God damn it’ Jay thought to himself, his hand balling up the back of the unconscious guy’s shirt as he struggled to drag the guy up the stairs. “Why do I always getting stuck with the bullshit work?” The boy asked no one in particular.

-~-~-~-~-~-~

Later that night after sweeting the floors, and kicking everybody out for the night. Jay said goodbye to Sivir as Malcolm handed her a small stack of dollar bills. Now the two men found themselves on the second floor, sitting at a small wooden foldout table. Jay sat and separated the money, organizing the dollar bills into several different stacks. 

“Here you.” Malcolm said coming back with two beers, handing one to the underage blond.

Jay didn’t hesitate to take a swig from the bottle before going back to his work. Malcolm sat down across from him. He grabbed the stacks Jay had organized and started separating them into piles for different bills and payments to be made.  
When Jay was done he slumped back into his chair, taking another swig from his beer bottle. Jay watched his uncle finish his work for the night. Mr.Graves took a small wod of cash and slid it across the table towards his nephew before putting the rest of the money into an envelope and slipping back into his large red jacket.

“This for little ole me?” Jay asked

“Good job tonight Junior.” Malcolm said before retiring for the night.

“Thanks uncle.”

The teen looked at the money in his hand counting about two hundred dollars cash. Smiling to himself Jay walked out into the balcony, the cool night air blowing his hair slightly, out of his eyes. Jay grabbed a small white box out of his pocket and fished out a cigarette, placing it between his lips and lighting the stick.

“Fuck that’s good.” Jay thought out loud letting the smoke exit his lungs, and taking another swig from his now half empty bottle. Finding a seat in a white plastic outdoor chair, and gazing up at the bright full moon. This chilly, quiet nights where what Jay lived for, his favorite part of everyday. 

‘Pss! Hey!” Jays eyes shot open as he heard a familiar voice.

“Akali?” He asked looked around in a wild panic.

“Hey?” The Japanese girl said shyly. Giving her friend a small wave.

“Girl what the hell are you doing around here? You got any clue how late it is?” Jay asked.

Akali knew she’d be scolded for coming over. Jay sat her down in the chair he was relaxing in moments ago, and he made it clear to her that he does not like her coming over to his apartment, due to Jay living in a seedy part of town especially at night. Akali hated every moment of it, her hands balled up into fists resting on her lap. She wanted to argue, she always felt like a child when something like this would happen and she wanted to snap back. Akali decided it best to just wait for Jay finish because she came with good news, and she did not want to spoil the mood by starting an argument. 

Jay pinched between his eyes, and let out a sigh. His eyes opened and he looked back at Akali, who was fishing out her phone from her jacket pocket. 

“...Sorry bout that. You are okay though, right?” Jay said his voice taking on a certain tenderness it lacked during his lecture.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Akali said simply, he swiped her phone open, and began flipping through different tabs to find what she was looking for. 

“I came over cause your weren’t responding to my texts.” Akali said her eyes not meeting Jay’s.

“Sorry about that,” Jay scratched the back of his head, “I was a little preoccupied.”

Akali shrugged saying “It is what it is.”

The girl handed her phone over to Jay, taking the device he turned it and watched the video displayed. 

“I wanted to show you this.”

Jay instantly recognized the video

“Akali, why am I watchin that rap video ya posted earlier today?”

“Check our the view count Jay!” Akali looked like a fat kid in a candy store, with that excitement in her eye.

“I....I...” Jay was stunned at the sight before his eyes. He’d never seen so many zeros before.

“We’re blowing up Jay! We went Viral!” Akali exclaimed.

“You mean ‘YOU’ went viral. I just filmed you remember.” A smile growing on Jay’s face. His frustration all but disappeared as he was suddenly filled with pride.

“This, this is just the start, but I don’t know how we’re gonna top this?” Akali let a hint of worry slip into her tone.

“Easy, just keep doing what you’re doing.” Jay offered with a smile.

“But I’m just...weird. My rhyme scheme had a weird flow, I’m mixing languages-“

“Akali! I don’t think all them people care an awful lot. Everyone watching and they love it clearly.” 

A smile slowly formed on Akali’s face as she slipped her phone back into her pocket, she closed her eyes and leaned forward resting her forehead on Jay’s shoulder, chuckling softly to herself.  
The boy smirked at the young woman’s antics as he brought his beer up to his lips to take another swig.

“Why do you always know exactly what to say?” Akali said pulling herself away from her friend.

Jay shrugged “I’mma natural born charmer Akali, devil gave me a silver tongue” the boy chuckled at his own comment

“Oh shut up.” Akali lightly punched the shoulder she rested on moments ago, as she joined in the laughter. No matter the situation Jay was always able to get Akali to smile and laugh, that’s how it always has been. Yet, as the two teens fell silent Akali began to eye the bottle in Jay’s hand

“Hey Jay?”

“Hey yeah?” 

“Remember what that thing I asked you about?...back at the arcade?”

The boy contemplated “hmmm.” Crossing his arms across his chest and cupping his chin with his dominant hand.  
“I don’t know”

Akali clapped her hands together, holding them up above her head as she bowed slightly forward.  
“Please please please!? Just one.”  
Akali emphasized by making a ‘1’ with his finger.

Jay had made up his mind when she asked, but he couldn’t help himself from teasing her a bit.  
“Alright fine, but I’m taking you home right after.”

“Thank you!” Akali shot up wrapping her arms around the taller males shoulders. Hanging off of him. 

“Alright, alright calm down!” Akali’s made a loud *STOMP* as she let gravity pull her back down. “Sorry about that, I got a little excited” she confessed.

“Just wait out here a minute. I’ll be right back.” Jay quickly departed through the sliding glass door into the kitchen. Opening the fridge he grabbed two glass bottles, and pulled off a little magnetic bottle opener from the refrigerator door. The blond also grabbed his uncles set of keys from the kitchen counter as we walked back outside. 

“Alright here you go. Now it’s a bit of an acquired taste, but you should be fine so long you don’t down it at once” Jay explained popping open his beer, and handing the bottle opener to Akali to do the same.

Akali was so excited to finally have her first taste of alcohol. Shen would probably kill her if he was here right now, and that’s only if Aurelia didn’t beat him to it. The taste was not what Akali had hoped for.

“So my little rebel, is it all it was cracked up to be?” Jay smirked

“Y-Yeah it’s alright.” Honestly it wasn’t terrible, Akali thought to herself. She could definitely get used to the taste. It was unusual, maybe even a little off putting but not terrible.

The two sat at that small table on plastic chairs just enjoying their drinks, the cool light breeze, and one another’s company. As Akali finished her bottle, jay reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, from it he grabbed a small white stick that he placed between his lips. The boy stepped away from his friend as he lit one end and took a long drag from his cigarette. 

“I should probably head out. Shen’s gonna have a hernia when he knows I’m gone.” Akali reaches up and pulled her hair out of the signature pony tail she always had. She only ever let her hair down on occasion.

“No” Jay said simply 

“No?”

“No” Jay took another long drag of his cigarette, being conscious not to blow and smoke in Akali’s direction.

“what do you mean ‘no’? Sorry Jay but I’d rather not sleep on your couch tonight.” Akali jokingly said.

“That’s not what I meant,” Jay fished the keys he grabbed off the counter out of his pocket. Holding them up for Akali to see. “Imma drive you home”

Akali realized just how cold the night air had become, and just exactly how far she lived from Jay. “Okay.” Akali said slightly nodding her head. 

A few minutes later Jay dropped the bud of his cigarette onto the ground and pressed the row of his boot against the small filter. Opening the door to the beat up old truck, and unlocking it for Akali to climb in next to him. Akali slumped against the window starring out into the bad part of town, the side of the city that Jay never wanted her to see. Jay was like Shen in that regard, always looking out for Akali whether she liked it or not.

“Sooo...How are things?”

Akali smirked, letting a small chuckle out. “How are things? Come on Jay, don’t have anything else up your sleeve?”

“I ain’t got nothing, sorry kid. You do anything after I dropped you back off earlier?”

Akali curled into herself, turning back towards the window. If she looked closely Akali could see Jay’s reflection in the window. Akali huffed and lightly spoke.

“Kayn called...He wasn’t happy”

Jay’s heart sank. 

“What happened?” The boy never liked hearing about Kayn truthfully. Something about that boy always rubbed him wrong. Like the kid wasn’t playing with a full hand, keeping his cards too close to his chest so to speak.

“He wasn’t a fan of me spending the day with a guy who wasn’t him.” Akali said simply. She didn’t want to go into detail, Akali just wanted this conversation to end cause she knew where it was heading. 

“You know what I think?” 

And there it is, Akali had grown so custom to that, whenever she had a problem Jay was ready to fix it. Again whether she liked it or not. The young revel opted to cross her arms and allow Jay to continue his inevitable lecture.

“Your boy needs to trust you, that’s what every relationship is based on. Like I said before, If Kayn can’t trust you to spend time with your friends do you really need someone that controlling in your life?” 

Akali bit her lip, she didn’t want to make a backhanded comment. Especially after everything Jay had done for her today.   
Akali was pulled back from her thoughts when jay tapped her shoulder. 

“You can’t let others make choices for you kid. It’s your life, you’re the one living it.”

“Okay” Akali somberly modded her head  
She knew what she’d have to do next, it wasn’t easy but Jay was right she had a decision to make and soon.

“We’re here” The boy motioned to Akali’s home.

“Thanks Jay. Be seeing you.” Akali slowly climbed out of the car. Only turning back to wave goodbye as she got to the door.

Jay waved back to his best friend, waiting in the car to make sure she got inside safe and sound. Glancing up at the window Jay could see Akali’s mother smiling, she gave the boy a small wave and mouthed the words ‘thank you’.

When the door closed behind Akali, Jay drove back to his uncles apartment for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 will be following Ahri around this time.
> 
> I’m slowly working through this series, I have the next few chapters planned out but nothing written yet so it may be awhile. I’ll keep updating this when I get the chance. Let me know what you think, I’m open to criticism. (I know my punctuation is terrible)


End file.
